L’oncle/Transcription
Dans la rue : : Vous aussi, vous êtes en retard !? : Ouais, je dormais tellement bien que mon réveil n'a pas eu le courage de me réveiller. Et toi ? : Le mien non plus n'a pas osé me réveiller. MAIS À CAUSE DE CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIS LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !!! : Euh, d'accord, bon bah on se voit en cours alors ! : Mario ! : : Comment t'as pu arriver en premier !? : C'est mon oncle Mario qui m'a déposé. : Quoi, dans son kart, c'est ça ? : Non, les courses, c'est que le weekend, la semaine il s'occupe de son entreprise de plomberie. : : Attends, par hasard, il a pas peur des fantôme ? : Si. : Et il aime les étoiles, les dinosaures et les princesses ? : Mm-hmm. : Et c'est ton oncle ? : Ouais. Et alors ? : Épouse-moi ! : : Je te l'avais dis. : Okay, je te dois vingt dollars. : Désolé, c'est vrai que ça va un peu vite. Je veux dire adopte moi. : Quoi ? : Une sortie ! Tu veux peut-être qu'on sorte ensemble d'abord ? : Je comprends pas, tu veux qu'on soit potes ? : Meilleurs potes ! : Euh, si tu veux. : : Le reste suivra naturellement. : Gumball, c'est pas bien de manipuler les sentiments de quelqu'un pour arriver à tes fins. Et surtout si se quelqu'un c'est Ocho. : Ouais, t'as pas tort. Mais, d'un autre coté... Mario ! : Pensons un instant à comment est Ocho quand il est en colère. : : Ouais, mais si tu change la musique dans ta tête il est pas si terrible. : : Tu vas le regretter. : Oui, mais sur ma tombe, on écrira « Lui, un jour il a rencontré Mario » ! : Viens avec moi. Avant de te donner ma confiance, je dois voir si tu la mérite. : Euh, si tu veux, on commence par où ? : Je vais voir si je peux compter sur toi pendant une baston. Au milieu d'une baston : : Je vais te frapper tellement fort que tu vas regretter tes dents de laits ! : Ah ouais ? Et bah moi je vais te frapper tellement fort que le Bing-Bang, à coté ça sera un pet de lapin ! : Comment vous en êtes arrivé là aussi rapidement !? J'étais deux pas derrière toi, littéralement ! : Ah ! Baston ! : : Je vais rien te faire, je suis cool. Je balance un faux coup de poing, tu fais genre « Aaah ! », tu tombes et c'est tout. Ça roule ? Scène censurée : : Ooooooh !!! Okay, great. You're right. It looks better if you put up more of a fight. So next, I... Traduction française : Ooooooh !!! Okay, super. T'as raison. On dirait plus une baston si on y va un peu plus fort. Donc maintenant, je vais... : Maintenant je te mets un coup de pied, toi tu esquives, et après tu tombes, sur un crochet du droit ! : : Quoi ? Oh ! : Scène censurée : : Uh, yeah ! That-That's what you get! : Very good, but we're not done yet. : Good job, you really sold it. : Please, call an ambulance. : Okay, now you're just being hammy. Traduction française : : Euh, ouais, j'ai gagné, t'as perdu ! : Parfais, mais c'est pas terminé. : Bravo, il t'a cru. : Je t'en supplie, appelle une ambulance. : Là par contre, t'exagères un peu. Le vrai prénom d'Ocho : : Maintenant, je vais voir si tu sais garder un secret. « Ocho » c'est pas mon vrai prénom. Mon vrai prénom, c'est ça. : « Harry Toutoumoto ». : Les vrais amis ne rient pas de leurs malheurs respectifs ! : Non bien sûr, Toutoumoto... c'est d'origine japonaise ? : Non, c'est du vieux flamand, ça signifie « le vent chaud du sud ». C'est un nom de famille qui se transmet de générations en générations. Scène censurée : My grandfather passed it, my father passed it, one day, I will passed it. : Traduction française : Mon grand-père l'a donné, mon père l'a donné, un jour, c'est moi qui vais le donner. : : T'en as d'autres, des secrets ? : Je dors encore avec ma couverture de quand j'étais bébé. : Awww ! : Je m'en sers comme bayon quand je kidnappe les animaux de compagnie des gens. : : Uh-huh... Il y a pas de chute parce que c'est pas une blague, c'est ça ? Mm-hmm... Fauché : : Pourquoi t'as accepté de prêter 100 dollars à Ocho !? : Parce que... ça faisait parti du test... : C'est pas une raison valide ! : Parce que... Mario. : C'est encore pire ! Et d'abord les 100 dollars tu les as trouvé où ? Même papa et maman n'ont pas tout cet argent ! : En tout cas, ils l'ont plus. : : Mais, en vrai ça sert à ça une carte bleue, non ? Je suis sûr qu'ils le verront même pas ! : : Alors, cent donuts périmés, ce qui nous fait... 1 $. : L'affaire ! Oh, je vais devoir payer par carte. : : Votre carte a été refusée, monsieur. : Quoi ? : Je regrette, je dois la découper. : Ça pouvait pas pire. : Mais je vous propose la carte du magasin qui vous permets d'emprunter autant que vous voulez. Avec des intérêts bien sûr. : Vendu ! : Merci beaucoup ! D'après notre calcul d'intérêts, vous nous devez 7 578 $. : Ça pouvait vraiment pas être pire. : Malheureusement, nos tauds d'intérêts doublent à chaque seconde, vous nous devez donc 15 156 $. : Ça pouvait vraiment, vraiment pas être pire, c'est sûr ! : 30 312 $. 60 624 $. : Tu m'as eu, l'univers, tu m'as eu. : 121 248 $. Scène censurée Kidnapping : : Gah! Aah! What is this?! What is going on?! : You took my best friend from me! : Who are you?! What do you want?! : You took Ocho from me! Now you're gonna have to make a choice. : What?! What do you mean?! : : Choose between yourself and Ocho. One of you has to go. Option A: Jump, and I spare him. Option B: Don't jump, and he goes down. So what's your answer? : Y-Yes. : "Yes" what?! : : What?! : : Hold on, let me get closer. I can't hear a word of what you're saying. : Ha! You fell into my trap! : I'm on the other side. : Aw. : Fine. You've made your choice. : : Make your decision! It's him or you! You're running out of time! Choose, NOW! : : Huh? : Good choice. : : A true friend always puts the other before himself. Also, funny prank, right? : : Yeah. You really got me there. Traduction française : : Qu'est ce quoi !? Sérieux, qu'est ce qui se passe !? : Rend-moi mon ami sale voleur ! : Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi !? : Tu m'as volé Ocho, maintenant fais un choix ! : Quoi !? T'entends quoi par là !? : : L'un de vous deux dois mourir. Option un : saute, et je l'épargne. Option deux : reste là, et c'est lui qui sera mort. Tu choisis quoi ? : Euh, si tu veux. : Qu'est ce que je veux !? : : Hein !? : : Deux secondes, je m'approche, j'entends rien... : Ha ! Espèce de pigeon ! : Je suis pas dans ton axe. : Oh. : Super. Ton choix est fait. : : Allez ! Dis-moi ! Lui ou toi !? Choisis ! MAINTENANT ! : : Huh ? : Bonne réponse. : : Un vrai pote lui met toujours la priorité. Mais, pas mal la blague, hein ? : : Ouais. Carrément. Le cercle de la confiance : : Euh, c'est quoi ça ? : Le cercle de la confiance. Pour terminer le rituel, tu dois renoncer à tous tes amis et me jurer fidélité à moi et à moi seul. : Comment ça ? : Tu dois sacrifier Darwin. : : « Darwin n'est plus mon meilleur ami. La vraie amitié commence avec Ocho » ? Euh, aïe. : Crois-moi, vaut mieux ça que ce qu'il voulait que je fasse avec ce truc. Et c'était la dernière épreuve que je devais passer pour être ami avec ce taré. Tu sais que ce sera toujours toi mon frère... : Et je t'aimerais toujours d'amour. et : Nous sommes amis dans les épreuves de la vie, Amis jusqu'au crépuscule de nos jours... : D'accord, et tu le vois quand, Mario ? : Apparemment, il a prévu de nous emmener au golf ! C'est surement le truc le plus barbant à faire avec Mario, mais bon, quand même. Yahoo ! : : C'est parti ! : : Da-bop-a-doo beurk. : : Budda-ba j'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça. Wa, ha, wahoo ! : : Salut, mec ! : Oh, salut. Je te présente mon oncle. : : Salut, c'est moi, Mario. : Uh. C'est fini entre nous : : Tu dois être vraiment déçu qu ce soit pas le vrai Mario. Mais c'est pas étonnant. C'est vrai, au fond, tous les mecs aiment le kart, les étoiles et les princesses. : Ce qu'il m'a le plus choqué c'est de voir ses fesses à chaque fois qu'il ramassait la balle. On aurait dit un gros abricot violet coincé dans un pantalon synthétique. : : Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? : Je refuse de traîner avec un mec dont les parents ont tellement peur qu'ils ferment la porte de leur chambre à clé ! : Mmh... comment tu laisses tomber quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux ? : Du haut d'une falaise. : Euh, rassures-moi, c'est une métaphore ? : Ouais, évidemment... : Et comment tu va lui annoncer ? : Avec une lettre franche et brutale ! : : Un poème franc et cordial ? : : Je voudrais vraiment dire que t'es un bon gars, Mais on sait que c'est tellement pas le cas. Être ton ami, c'est comme un cauchemar Il est temps de sortir de ce traquenard ! Même si c'est fini. Tu essaieras de me réduire en bouillie. Je dirais à l'école que t'as le choléra Comme ça c'est eux qui vont se débarrasser de toi ! J'espère qu'ils te mettront en quarantaine, Ou t'enfermeront jusqu'à ta vingtaine ! Peut-être qu'alors je ne devrais plus craindre Que tout d'un coup tu me mordes l'oreille. Ne me mords pas l'oreille ! Même si c'est fini. Mon beau visage ne sera plus qu'une grosse bouillie. Si je pouvais te faire expulser par un seul geste, Je t'enverrais revivre chez ta grand-mère dans le nord-ouest ! Je pourrais te faire arrêter pour vol de bagnole. Je te trouverais un job dans une mine au Congo. Je t'enverrais dans un caisson pour le golf. Je te vendrais comme kebab à un mauvais resto ! De toute façon c'est pas bon ! Je ferais en sorte que ta famille te laisse tomber, Je te vendrais à un cirque en partance pour l'Uruguay. Sur une attraction, tu resterais coincé. Je t'enverrais à une cérémonie où tu serais la mariée ! Même si c'est fini. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de le dire Que je ne veux pas ne pas être ton ennemi. Alors fais ce que tu veux, et tant pis ! : : Je comprends, c'est trop pour toi ? : Si je devais noter mon stress sur une échelle de 0 à 10, je mettrai bien... : : Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû te mettre à l'épreuve. Le truc, c'est que j'ai des problèmes de confiance. Je me demande toujours si les gens veulent être amis avec moi pour de vrai, ou seulement parce que mon oncle est super connu. : Quoi ? Mario ? : Non, l'autre. Le hérisson bleu qui court très très vite. Mais, c'est cool. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je me sens capable de refaire confiance. Alors je te remercie. : Attends ! : Laisse tomber. : C'est vrai. : en:The Uncle/Transcript Catégorie:Transcriptions Catégorie:Saison 5